The proposed study builds upon our previous work that has characterized male and female adolescents in relation to their risk for developing alcohol related problems, including dependence. Following from a modified version of Sher's 'deviance prone' model of vulnerability, several aspects of neuropsychological functioning, temperament, and cognitive style will be examined as possible mediators/moderators of the risk for developing alcohol problems due to a paternal history of alcoholism. In this proposed model, temperament includes personality traits as well as antisocial personality disorder. These moderators/mediators of risk will be examined in relation to several intermediate outcomes (e.g. alcohol/drug use, school, family, social problems) in 200 adolescents, aged 16-18 years old using a balanced 2 x 2 x 2 design (family history positive for alcoholism / family history negative for alcoholism; ASP [or ASP spectrum ]/ no ASP; male / female. The specific aims of the proposed project are: 1) to determine whether there are subtle neuropsychological differences, particularly those hypothesized to be associated with frontal lobe functioning, that distinguish FH+ and FH- adolescents; 2) to examine the influence of gender as a modifier of the effects of FH+ or ASP on the different areas of neuropsychological functioning; 3) to determine whether several aspects of temperament (e.g. personality traits, cognitive appraisals) can distinguish adolescents at different levels of risk for pathological alcohol use; 4) to examine aspects of temperament (e.g., neuroticism and affect intensity) in relation to neuropsychological functioning among adolescents at different levels of risk due to a family history of alcoholism or ASP; 5) to determine whether subtypes of ASP (possibly related to gender) are associated with variations in alcohol/drug use in adolescents; 6) to establish a basis for a prospective, longitudinal investigation of the putative risk factors leading to the development of alcohol dependence. In summary, the proposed study will examine mechanisms underlying the parent-offspring transmission of alcoholism, the initial course of early drinking problems, and the consequences of having an alcoholic father in adolescence.